1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of enhancing cooling efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus, such as a TV or a monitor, capable of displaying images.
The display apparatus may be classified into several categories according to different display mechanisms. For example, a display apparatus could be liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), which are largely used.
An LCD is provided with a liquid crystal display panel, which is not capable of self-radiating lights, and thus includes a backlight assembly to generate light for the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source to generate light, optical members to enhance efficiency of the light, and a bottom chassis to accommodate the light source and the optical members.
Meanwhile, the high-temperature heat generated from the light source may increase the internal temperature of the backlight assembly, and an acceleration of heating may occur due to the increased internal heat.